


freaks and geeks

by r1ptides



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Goode High School (Percy Jackson), Mortal pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ptides/pseuds/r1ptides
Summary: demigods don't tend to be too popular at school.series of one-shots, how the demigods are viewed at their schools.
Comments: 85
Kudos: 287





	1. percy

**Author's Note:**

> I see a lot of fics of Percy being popular at Goode between the series, and I just can't see it. he's always been the underdog at school, no matter how attractive people find him. so this idea was born, because after TBoTL there's a lot of time we don't see him at Goode for freshman (and sophomore? am I right idk) year. this isn't oc centric, I'm not one of those people who makes ocs and thinks everyone will love them, and suddenly care a lot. I just needed some to show percy in a light I imagine people see him as. hope u enjoy! I'll be doing someone different each chapter.

Being the new kid isn’t easy. Especially halfway into freshman year. Luckily, Goode is a welcoming place, or at least they try to be.

Janelle’s counselor had elected two girls, Jessica and Hannah, to be her guides. In addition to this simple task, they had decided that Janelle was worthy of being indoctrinated to their clique of friends.

It was easy to single the girls out as queen bees, the way their lunch table was in the middle of the lunchroom and how other students made way for them. They were two Regina Georges, although surprisingly not butting heads. This must mean she was the Cady.

They introduced the other girls, but Janelle couldn’t keep up with all the preppy, bland names.

“Goode may seem cliquey, but we really aren’t,” Hannah said, reading Janelle’s mind.

“Yeah, there’s just some things you need to know. For survival,” Jessica added. Maybe they shared a brain.

“We’re a pretty nice looking place, but some people ruin the image. The freaks.”

“Freaks?” Janelle asked, feigning innocence. She knew where this was going. High school was a hierarchy. So of course, a social pyramid existed within the freshman class. She knew her fate had been sealed in this group, where she would probably stay from now on. She had been claimed.

“So, lesson one, don’t talk to the freaks. Don’t look at them too long, they might take this the wrong way, and think you’re, like, approachable or something,” Hannah said, chin held higher, as if the power was quite literally going to her head.

“Lesson two,” Jessica continued. “Girl code. See the guys coming this way? Matt’s mine, Kyle is Hannah’s. Liam is up for grabs though!”

“Jess, are you forgetting I like Liam-” a girl a few seats away interrupted, but Jessica shushed her.

“Oh please, Kylie. Janelle’s new _and_ stunning. Let her have her moment.”

Kylie sunk into her seat, suddenly interested in her sandwich. 

Jessica and Hannah greeted the boys, obviously jocks, judging from their letterman jackets and confident smiles. 

“Guys, this is Janelle. Janelle, the boys,” Jessica said. “We’re showing Janelle the Goode way. Possibly even finding her a man.”

Janelle blushed at this.

“C’mon, Nelly- can I call you that? I’m gonna anyways. Take a pick. No one freaky or geeky,” Hannah said, gesturing around the room, also looking at Liam, who gave her a nervous grin.

Janelle looked around. “Oh wow, he’s hot,” she said, looking at a boy sitting alone on the very outskirts of the cafeteria. She knew by now distance from their table equated to a varying degree of unpopularity, but how could he be considered a freak? 

His features looked more “popular boy” and “Hollister model” than any of the guys she’d just been introduced to. His hair was dark, definitely black. It was unruly in a surfer/skater boy kind of way. He had a natural underlying tan to his skin, definitely Mediterranean. His features were so perfect, it was like they’d been handcrafted by God. Most notably, his eyes, even from a distance, were a sea green. He didn’t wear the name brands the other guys were covered in. Just a simple, blue t-shirt and jeans with some holes that probably hadn’t been there when purchased. He had a lean build, like a swimmer.

“No _shot_ ! New girl _likes_ Jackson!” Matt snickered, like it was the funniest thing in the world. The whole table followed like a domino effect, starting with the boys, then Jessica and Hannah, and finally the rest.

“So I’m getting you haven’t taught her anything yet,” Kyle said, still laughing dramatically.

Janelle grimaced. “What’s wrong with him?”

“Don’t even get us started on _Perseus_ Jackson,” Hannah giggled, elongating the name. “Yeah, that’s actually his name. But everyone calls him Percy. Now, I know what you’re thinking, he is pretty attractive at first glance. If he wasn’t considered such a freak, the things I’d wanna do to him-”

Kyle frowned. “Han, what the hell?”

“Oh please, it’s a hypothetical. Anyways, at first, it was like, who knows how he got here? Matt’s dad is the principal, so he did some digging and this guy has deadass been kicked out of every school his been in! Orientation, everyone thought he blew something up! Or, like, killed a cheerleader or something. Honestly, who knows.”

Janelle rose an eyebrow. “How does a confusion like that even happen?”

“Like she said, who knows. Trouble follows him. He has the whole troublemaker vibe. Dark hair… brooding looks…” Jessica continued. Now Matt was frowning. 

“Don’t even tell me you two are into him. How many times do I have to say, _freak_. F-r-a-e-k.” 

“Uh, Matt? You messed up the a and e-” Liam chimed in before Matt could cut him off.

“I know Liam! Dyslexia, remember? Get off my case, Jesus. Anyways, Janelle, if you wanna survive Goode, he’s bad news, even though his mom’s dating Mr. Blofis, who’s the man. He’s a poor weirdo who definitely has some hero complex. He won’t let us mess with the other freaks, who he’s not even friends with! He stands up for them, who does he think he is? He only talks to one girl, who could definitely do better if she didn’t hang out with him and always do art shit.”

Janelle looked back, to now see him chatting excitedly with some redhead. She, too, was pretty, but she could already tell people who were too pretty were threats. Her frizzy red hair was up in a ponytail, and her clothes had multi-colored splatters of paint.

“Oh God, artsy Merida. Now that’s what we call a geek,” Jessica said, scrunching her nose as if she was disgusted.

“Rachel Dare is rich. As fuck,” Hannah explained. “But she’s so weird. She does the whole advocating for nature thing. And volunteering for underprivileged kids’ art projects. Definitely for attention. Her and Percy are each other’s charity cases.”

“Oh shit, the period’s ending soon,” Jessica muttered. “Hey, Kylie, babe? Do you mind doing my geometry homework?” 

“Ight, well, we gotta get to class,” Matt said. “Don’t worry, Janelle, Goode’s a chill place. With us, you’re gonna love it.” He gave her a wink she didn’t think Jessica would appreciate.

  
  
  


_English 9R_ , her schedule read. The school hadn’t given her much of a chance to make a schedule, so they had stuck her in every Regents class available. Janelle loved to challenge herself in English, so she would probably end up switching to honors.

The teacher, Ms. Levy, was a lively young woman. “Class, this is Janelle,” she introduced to the rambunctious group. “Please, have a seat over there to Mr. Jackson.” She pointed to the only open seat in the horseshoe-shaped arrangement of desks. Percy, who she already knew the name of, was looking absently at picture in his notebook. 

“Good timing, Janelle,” she said, as if she’d chosen to move schools in such a timely manner, “as we’re starting our new unit on Homer!”

Percy’s head perked up at this. 

“Simpson?” some guy called out, and most of the class snickered. 

“No, Jared,” Ms. Levy continued, warm smile still in place somehow. “The poet. Today, we’re just going to go over some prior knowledge of Greek myths. With the person next to you, get a single piece of paper and brainstorm what you already know!”

A good portion of the class must not have been too keen on direction following, because in seconds a paper airplane hit her in the side of the head.

“Sorry, new girl!” Jared, the supposed class clown, called out.

“ _Jared_ ,” some girl chided him in a low voice. “Did you _see_ who she was sitting with at lunch?”

“I’d ignore them,” Percy said kindly. “I’m Percy.”

“Janelle,” she said back, smiling. “Oh, I mean, I guess you knew that, considering the teacher just said it twice-” her face reddened. “Sorry,” she said, embarrassed.

“Nah, you’re good,” he replied, laughing good-naturedly. “You’re new?”

“Yeah, from Pennsylvania.” She tried not to sound bitter, but it must have shown.

“Don’t worry, I know how being the new kid feels,” he reassured her. There was a little sadness to his voice, and Janelle was suddenly angry. It _hurt_ , to be the new kid. And here was Percy Jackson, who didn’t seem to have it easy with all the shit he must get, proving to her to be the nicest person she had met so far. She had to hold back from saying _I know you know_. 

“Goode’s been okay so far… I guess. Oh! We better start this sheet,” she realized, as time had flew by.

Surprisingly, Percy knew just about everything about Greek myths. She decided to be the scribe for their paper, considering Percy mentioned big greek names and his dyslexia didn’t mix well. She didn’t mind, she scribbled away as Percy told stories. Somehow, he made ancient god stories funny, and she found herself giggling at them. 

“So, that’s fair, right? Zeus sleeps with a mortal woman, and Hera finds the woman’s son and kills everyone in his kingdom. Not psychotic at all,” Percy was saying as Janelle now laughed wholeheartedly aloud. She looked up for the first time in a while to make eye contact with Kylie, the second class citizen of the “popular” table, who Janelle hadn’t even realized was in the class. Kylie was shaking her head disappointedly. 

Percy seemed to get the hint too. He toned down the stories, making them now objective and boring.

“C’mon, where’d the spirit go?” Janelle asked, putting the pen down in the middle of his bland retelling of Aphrodite and Persophone fighting over a boy, which she was sure he could turn into a comedy.

“Oh, I figured- well… I know how cliques work here. And that they’re not my biggest fans, to say the least,” he shrugged.

“Ignore her, now tell me the _funny_ version of what will happen to Adonis.”

The bright smile returned to his face, which was a really good look for him. “So, they came to a compromise…”

The bell rang minutes later, when her dad called. “Janelle, look, I know you just got there, but I might be getting this job upstate and…”

Goode was short lived. She wondered what would happen to Percy Jackson.

  
  



	2. silena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you'd think aphrodite girls have it easy in school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> silena... ugh I love her, hope all the canon info is correct

Zach wanted to convince himself he would hate his new house, new town, new school. But as soon as his family finished unpacking, and his pretty neighbor rang their doorbell with a box of chocolate, he figured it might not be so bad.

He was only 10 years old, but he told himself that she was going to be the love of his life.

“I’m Silena!” she said cheerfully, eyes gleaming. “You must be our new neighbors.”

Her black hair was in a long braid, a pink ribbon in it. She had pink, rosy cheeks with a birthmark just under her eyes, which were a dreamy blue.

“How old are you?” she asked eagerly.

“I’m ten,” Zach said, trying not to stare.

“Me too! You must be in my grade now, I can show you around!”

And so it was, she was his tour guide the first day of school. She introduced him to everyone, and he quickly realized that everyone loved Silena Beauregard. And Silena Beauregard loved everyone. Silena waved to kids no matter their place in the forming intermediate school hierarchy. They sat together during lunch, outside on a bench as the springtime weather was nice enough.

“You say hi to everyone,” Zach pointed out.

Silena looked at him quizzically. “Why wouldn’t I?” she asked

“Yeah… you’re right.” Sure, she was pretty. But now Zach was convinced she was perfect.

  
  
  


Middle school came around. With sixth grade, came awkwardness. He and Silena did everything together. They walked to school together, spent lunch and recess together, and went home together. And people took notice. All of the guys had decided girls no longer had cooties and were now “hot.” And Silena Beauregard was the “hottest.”

Zach didn’t like it when people called her that. She was more than that. She was still as kind as before. Maybe more now, because kids were now classified on a popularity scale, but this didn’t affect who she greeted in the hallway, or complemented the outfits of, or helped in class.

“Bro, just ask her out,” the guys would snicker when she left his side for a moment.

His face would redden, and he would whisper a _shut up_ so she wouldn’t hear.

“Do it before someone else does, man. You don’t want to miss the chance,” one of them, Liam, said.

  
  
  


The week leading up to Valentine’s Day (Silena’s favorite day), she decided she was going to start a matchmaking service. They were in her dining room, working on a science project together, as she announced the idea to Zach and her father.

Mr. Beauregard smiled like he knew something they didn’t, and was very amused. “That’s a good idea sweetheart.”

“Wanna be my first customer, Zach? It’s free!” she offered.

His face brightened. “No, no I’m good,” he stammered. “I don’t think I’m ready for love.”

“Oh,” she frowned. “Well, when you are, enter,” she decided, smile returning as she went back to painting their styrofoam volcano. She was a neat freak, so it actually looked good for a sixth grade science project.

“Are you going to enter yourself?” he asked, trying not to sound overly curious.

“No, I’m content being a matchmaker for now,” she admitted.

“Yeah, that’s cool.”

  
  
  


By Valentine’s Day, there were almost twenty new couples in the sixth grade. Silena matched so many kids, and miraculously it worked out. 

“Damn, nice work, Cupid,” Zach said as they surveyed the cafeteria full of happy kids.

“My work here is done, for now,” Silena said proudly. 

He watched her eyes look around, gleaming with pride. Zach didn’t know one other person who cared so genuinely about other people. The look in Silena’s eyes was always just that: genuine. When she said “hi” to the kids no one else would talk to, it was real. It wasn’t the way other kids teased whoever they deemed outcasts, sarcastically asking them out for laughs and such.

Silena always intervened. She was like the bullying police, a Robinhood to the kids who felt out of place. 

“Anyone ever tell you you’re a really good person?” he asked out of nowhere.

She blushed. 

  
  
  


Silena was late, one day. This was highly concerning, as she was never late nor absent.

She came in during lunch, sitting down with him at the end of the table he was at with some guys. Her face was white, like she had seen a ghost. “Can… can we talk?” 

“Of course,” Zach said immediately.

The other boys got the message, scooting a little away, but they all smirked. Mark gave him a thumbs up and a wink.

“Okay, so this sounds insane. But you have to believe me. I don’t know who else to tell. Sometimes… I see scary things…” she started, lip quivering.

“Like dead people?” he asked stupidly. “Like in _The Sixth Sense_?”

“Like… monsters. I have for a while, but I never believed myself. But my dad explained things and… it’s about my mom.”

“Your mom’s a monster?”

“No! Like, oh God- or _gods_ , okay this is insane… but my mom’s a real Greek goddess. Aphrodite and I’m a demigod, so monsters are attracted to me, not in a weird way. Like they come for me and-” she rambled on, breathing heavily, until her chest was heaving.

“Whoa, hey, calm down,” he said, suddenly hugging her. “Everything’s gonna be fine. Look, maybe your dad was just telling a story-”

Abruptly, she pulled away. “God, I’m so _stupid_. Why would you believe me? I sound crazy.” She stood up, wiping her eyes. “I’m gonna go clean up in the bathroom. I’ll see you later Zach.”

He was awestruck. 

“Bro… that was not what I expected,” Liam said, eyes wide as plates.

“I thought she was gonna ask you out… but that crazy talk was worse than the friendzone,” Mark added on.

“You weren’t supposed to eavesdrop!” Zach yelled. “She’s- I don’t know, she’s going through something, okay?!” He didn’t know how to defend Silena’s words because he couldn’t even believe them himself, but he wasn’t liking how they were talking about her.

“Nah man, that was one basketcase crazy story,” Mark laughed, getting up from the table with his popsicle.

“You can’t tell anyone-” Zach tried to say, but Mark wasn’t hearing it.

“Who would’ve guessed, _Silena Beauregard_ being _crazy_?”

In seconds, he was at the mean girls table, whispering something to the queen bee as they looked in Zach’s direction.

  
  
  


History was normally Silena’s favorite class, but the day wasn’t going to begin well.

“You _really_ think you’re that _pretty_ ?” Anna whispered to Silena. “ _Aphrodite_ , right?” she snickered.

Silena’s face paled. She turned to Zach who was quick to defend himself. “Mark overheard- I’m sorry.”

This turned into a normal occurrence. Silena was teased mercilessly, between girls calling her conceited, or people just generally calling her a freak for the whole _monsters and Greek gods_ thing.

The girl who normally wore her best smile to school, now kept her eyes to the floor and wore big hoodies to cover her face. She no longer greeted everyone in the hallway. The kids she used to say _hi_ to, now talked about her behind her back. Girls who used to have no friends created bonds with others by agreeing that Silena Beauregard was a narcissistic weirdo.

Zach still sat with her, sure. They would do homework awkwardly, or talk about the weather. But most days, he was beginning to miss playing basketball with the other boys at recess. Soon enough, Silena stopped coming to school.

  
  
  


After a week, he felt shitty. She was still the nicest girl he knew, and his first crush. And his best friend in the world, whom he completely betrayed by thinking she was weird for even a second. He braced himself and knocked on her door.

Mr. Beauregard answered. “Hey, Zach,” he greeted with a weak smile. There was a sliver of sadness in his normally bright eyes.

“Hi, Mr. Beauregard.” He peered over his shoulder to the kitchen. “Can I talk to Silena?”

“Oh, you just missed her. She’s starting a new… school. It’s a boarding school on Long Island.”

“Oh… is she gonna be back soon?” he asked.

“I’m afraid not but… thank you for being a good friend to her, Zach.”

That felt like a slap in the face. He’d been the worst friend ever.

  
  
  


High school came around. Zach still thought about Silena from time to time. When he saw Mr. Beauregard, he’d ask how Silena was doing and he would say _good_ , and how much she loved her school. She had started horseback riding, and even got a boyfriend, Charlie.

This Charlie dude sounded real lucky. It made Zach kind of sad, because he went years thinking he would be in Charlie’s position by now.

Not that Zach wasn’t happy with his girlfriend Anna, she was okay.

Silena came back from school on Christmas, but they must have spent holidays at another relative’s house, because they were never home. He wondered if he would ever see her again. She didn’t even come home for summer, she was at some camp her school did, apparently.

Sometimes people at school would say, _“hey, remember Silena Beauregard_?”

And everyone would ponder the weird drama that surrounded her. And then move onto a different topic minutes later. No big deal.

  
  
  


It was the summer prior to junior year. School started in a couple weeks.

Zach was helping his mother plant flowers outside, as a woman in a red Cadillac pulled into the driveway next to theirs.

He seldom saw anyone enter the Beauregard residence besides Mr. Beauregard. He knew what Mr. Beauregard’s relatives looked like, and had for years, so he knew this wasn’t one of them. Women in town loved him, sure, but he never was one for dating.   
The woman standing outside was not a lady he’d seen before, and living in a small town, you know everybody. 

She was inhumanly beautiful. More than the models on magazines or actresses on TV.

Her black hair was up in a sleek ponytail, skin tanned. Her face was full of precisely placed beauty marks, as if there was a science to places beauty marks look perfect.

She wore a black blouse and black dress pants, like she was either a hairdresser or had just attended a funeral. From the look on her face, the latter was very possible.

She rang the doorbell. By now, both Zach and his mother were staring, nosy to know what was going on. 

The woman hugged Mr. Beauregard as he opened the door. He was caught by surprise, until she whispered something in his ear and he pushed her back.

“No... _No!”_ he yelled out. “My daughter is… is _dead_ , because of you. _You all_!” he yelled in her face, voice breaking. Zach and his mother had the sense to look down.

“George, I’m sorry-”

“You don’t _get_ to be sorry! What kind of _mother_ were you? Or your _husband_ to his son before he passed? Or _any_ of you? You didn’t _know_ her!”

The door slammed. The model woman, who was obviously Silena’s mother, turned and drove off, not even trying to go after Mr. Beauregard.

Zach stayed in bed, feeling empty, until junior year started.

  
  



	3. jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's first experience with mortal school is also his last :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 2:30 am and I have to be up in a few hours and this idea just came to me and idk what boys boarding schools genuinely do for fun (my only friend at one is just always clapped) and idk how much this lines up w canon or why the oc has a sexuality conflict or anything about California and yeah. I hope this makes any sense I love u if u read my works and thank u im bout knock

Brandon’s roommate was a mystery to him initially.

Edgraton Day and Boarding School wasn’t full of many mysteries. It was a Pasadena all boys’ boarding school of kids whose CEO fathers wanted their sons to be their successors. 

He and the guys he’d grown up with locally knew every incoming kid and what big company their dad worked for or owned, what brands of cars their family had, and the towns of their summer homes.

Roommates were assigned, no changes allowed. By junior year, he knew most of the guys attending. Surely, he’d get put with one of his friends, meaning a majority of the guys he knew.

It was the week before school started, and he and several guys were hanging out on his best friend Chad’s yacht. The air was sultry and scorching, and sweat glistened on his forehead.

“Dude, the lists are out!” Jake, who was sitting on a lounge chair a few feet away exclaimed.

All of the boys pulled out their cell phones quickly, going onto the school website to check room assignments.

There were high fives and cheers as the others were obviously pleased with who they got. 

“Bro, why do you look so pissed? Stuck with a geek?” Chad asked, concerned.

“Who the  _ hell _ is Jason Grace?” 

It was unpacking day. Brandon’s mom was too “busy” to help (more like throwing back a couple glasses of pinot grigio with friends early in the day), so he was stuck with all his boxes.

“I’ll help you after me and Jake install the flat screen,” Chad promised, before giddily running after his roommate. All of the guys had said similar, but mostly because they were curious as to who Brandon’s mystery roommate was.

His room was standard with what he’d had for the past two years. Roomy enough, two beds, two desks. The guys here knew how to make a room work though. Soon enough, they’d have a big ass TV, a mini fridge full of alcohol, etc. The works. Chad’s girlfriend Kaycee always joked they were all pre-frat boys.

Hopefully his roommate was up for all of that. Otherwise Brandon wasn’t sure how he’d survive the year.

The guy ended up showing around 10:00 am. “You’re Bradon?” he asked.

Brandon turned to face the guy. He was tall and muscular, judging from the slightly tight long sleeve shirt. His face was angular and regal, as was his posture. He stood tall, like he knew he looked like a male model. His hair was dirty blonde and clean cut, as if he was just in the army. His eyes were a fierce bright blue with thick, dark eyelashes.

_ Wow _ , Brandon thought. Then he  _ blushed _ . Which was weird, because he doesn’t do that. Why was he checking this guy out? Holy shit, why was he having a gay moment?  _ Snap out of it _ , he told himself.

The guy cleared his throat to remind Brandon of the question.

“Oh, uh, Brandon,” he corrected.

“Oh, my bad. Dyslexia,” he said with a smile. “I’m Jason,” he said as he stuck out a hand to shake.

_ Formal, _ Brandon noted. He complied with it. The guy’s grip was firm, not in the show off way, but as if someone had extensively trained him how to shake hands.

“I was surprised to see someone new,” Brandon said, trying to make up for prior awkwardness. “We never really get new guys here. So where are you from?”

“Grew up in the Bay area,” Jason said, setting down a couple boxes. 

Brandon’s eyes narrowed. “No way is that all you brought.”

Jason shrugged. “I’m a simple guy.”

Brandon studied his boxes. One was full of uniforms and sleepwear and such. The next had shampoos, conditioners, razors and the like. And the last looked like a kid went on a shopping spree in a craft store and grabbed everything he could in 15 minutes. Styrofoam balls, markers, papers, glues. He could see Jason watching him do this.

Brandon decided to disregard it for now.

“Shoot,” Jason suddenly exclaimed. “I forgot my glasses.”

Brandon snorted. Looking closer, there was a pair of golden glasses on Jason’s head. “On your head, dude,” he laughed harmlessly.

Jason’s face reddened. He laughed too. “Thanks,” he said, putting them on.

Brandon decided he liked this guy, ( _ in the normal, dude way, _ he told himself.)

Jake and Chad decided to show up as Brandon finished heaving the Yogibo from his car. “So, you’re Brandon’s roommate,” Jake said, sizing up Jason, which looked funny because Jake was a short, lanky guy. 

“Yeah, Jason,” Jason said, holding out a hand.

Jake dapped him up, or at least tried to, but Jason clearly wasn’t familiar with the movement, so it was incredibly awkward.

Chad cleared his throat. “So, what’s your story Jason?” 

Jason seemed to consider the question as he sat down on his desk chair. “Well, I grew up in the Bay area.”

Chad raised an eyebrow. “What do your parents do?” Here, that was pretty important, and probably sounded rude, but it wasn’t like anyone not wealthy was attending the school.

Jason’s eyes got a far away look, like he was unfamiliar with the question. “My dad’s mostly in Manhattan… and my mom was an actress, but she passed years ago.”

“I’m sorry,” Brandon said, giving a genuine, sympathetic look.

Jason gave him a thankful smile. That was a hard response to follow up, but Brandon wouldn’t put it past his blunt friends to continue running their mouths. 

“Bonfire tonight,” Brandon said. “You ready, Grace?”

“What’s that?”

“Oh God, you’re gonna love it,” Chad exclaimed. “You haven’t lived until you experienced an Edgraton bonfire. We all get shitfaced and celebrate the new year.”

“Even the day before class?” Jason asked, seeming concerned.

Jake gave Chad a look, like _ oh God, this guy’s gonna pussy out. _

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fun,” Brandon said, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

They all gathered in the spot in the woods around 8:00 as the sky darkened. Music blasted from a boombox. 90% of Edgraton’s student body showed up, which was about 300 guys. 

Alcohol bottles were passed around and hard seltzers distributed. Jason passed on both.

“Really, man?” Chad asked, opening a can.

“Nah,” Jason said. “My mom, uh, she was a drunk driver.”

“Oh, shit,” Chad nodded. This didn’t stop him from taking a gulp from the communal Svedka bottle. 

“Want a blunt?” Jake offered, already slurring his words.

“No, I’ll be designated dad friend,” Jason laughed.

“Respect,” Jake responded.

The rest of the night was a blur to Brandon. Even though everyone jokes blacking out is the goal, he didn’t  _ mean _ to. 

So it was a given he was disoriented waking up, nauseous and thirsty in his bed. 

“Ugh,” he groaned. “What time is it?”

Jason was standing over by his own bed, slacks on and shirtless. His abs were as expected, six pack. His arms were muscular, and he had a strange tattoo. An eagle with stripes under it, and the letters SPQR. Brandon was interested, but more interested in not puking. 

Jason seemed to pick up on this. “It’s 7:30. Class in thirty. And I left you water and toast next to your bed. You missed breakfast.”

He looked over to see two bottles of water next to a plate of perfectly toasted toast. He could marry Jason right now. 

“Thanks man, you’re the best… I didn’t do anything embarrassing, did I? I genuinely can’t remember a thing.”

“Well, you told me I have beautiful eyes a billion times, which I appreciate greatly,” he laughed, making Brandon’s face hot.  _ Fuck. _ “And then puked behind a tree, but no one saw. You got some on your shirt so I threw it in the wash. And finally, I carried you here.”

Brandon grabbed a pillow and put it over his face in humiliation, making Jason crack up.

It was only a few weeks after when Jason left. All he left was a note,  _ family stuff, be back soon, _ in neat handwriting.

He came back saying a friend had been away and recently returned, and Jason spent time with him.

Jason spent a lot of time designing little buildings with his art supply box. They all had Roman architecture, as far as Brandon could tell. He felt like it was intrusive to pry, but occasionally he’d complement it.

One day, Brandon decided to skip Econ and come back to the room early. He didn’t expect what he found. Jason Grace  _ crying _ . The guy always looked so noble and at times smiley, like a golden retriever.

“Bro, what’s wrong?” Brandon asked, dropping his bag immediately. 

“Shit,” Jason said, which was weird because Brandon wasn’t sure the guy ever cursed. He wiped the tears from his eyes as fast as possible.

“Dude, talk to me,” Brandon said, holding his shoulders and looking him in the eyes.

“I’m fine… just… Piper broke up with me…” he said, looking embarrassed enough for crying. “We’re on good terms, it just sucks.”

Brandon nodded. “It’s okay to let it out, it doesn’t make you less of a man.” He found himself pulling Jason into a hug, wrapping his arms around Jason’s muscular body.

Jason let it happen. It was nice, to hug, Brandon found. Besides some girls here and there, he was pretty touch starved.

Of course, their door had been left open. Jake and Chad made eye contact with him, looked at each other, and quickly moved along.  _ Shit. _

“We gotta talk, B,” Jake said during a group project in Public Affairs. “Are you gay?”

Chad choked on his water.

“What?” Brandon asked, the question hitting him like a brick to the face.

“We saw you and Jason the other day… just like, wondering. Cause I’m chill with it,” Chad said.

“I guess I could be too, as long as you don’t like me-” Jake continued before Brandon interrupted,

“Bro, the guy’s girlfriend just broke up with him. They were long term, he was just letting it out, alright?” Brandon affirmed. “We’re not  _ gay. _ ”

“Oh, word,” Chad nodded.

“No need to be so defensive,” Jake huffed.

Brandon admired Jason Grace. His work ethic, his kindness, his looks-

_ No.  _ He had to get these thoughts out of his head. He’d always liked and done stuff with girls, exclusively. So why was he thinking like this? Why did he miss physical contact with his roommate?

He’d been raised like most of his friends. Their fathers made it clear, straight is the way, the only way. 

April, Jason disappeared again. They were close, just about close as Brandon was with Chad, so he knew a lot about Jason, he thought. 

Jason’s half-brother was running errands for their dad’s business and needed him. So he’d left. It was a few days before Spring break, so they’d said their s _ ee you laters _ beforehand. Brandon gave him the address of where the guys would be if Jason finished up early. He really hoped he did.

He received no word from Jason for days. Brandon felt a bit betrayed, although he also noted Jason rarely used phones.

Upon returning to school, Jason’s art projects had been cleaned out. The secretary told him the news, his roommate got in some kind of accident over break.

He hadn’t made it.

Brandon spent the rest of junior year in his room.

  
  



	4. luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if these all have a similar plot im sorry thats how my brain functions. Luke really is a Hermes kid tho yktv

Molly hated taking the bus. It meant she had to wake up super early because of the bus’ windy route. She’d pleaded with her parents to just drive her the five minute drive to school, but they preferred to check on her before she left, and go back to sleep. She couldn’t walk, as she’d have to trudge down a main road where she would more likely than not get sped over by a car.

There was only one good part about taking the bus: seeing the boy who lived on her street, Luke. 

He waited at the bus stop too, along with a few other kids on the block, including her best friend Jaclyn. Jaclyn always pestered Molly to stop being such a wimp and just talk to the guy.

“How can you even have a crush on a guy you’ve _never_ spoken to?” Jaclyn teased one Winter morning. It was 6:30, and the Connecticut Winter wind was unforgiving. 

“Shut up! He’s coming,” Molly whispered harshly, face reddening even more than it already was from the cold. She zippered up her pink North Face to cover her cheeks. 

Luke was making his way across the road from his white, Colonial style house that resembled every other on the street. Despite the freezing temperature, he wore no hat. Snowflakes began to litter his unkempt blonde hair. He wore an oversized bomber jacket and jeans, with beat up Nikes. 

Another thing Molly liked: he was effortlessly cool, even for a nine year old. Her parents would never let her leave the house without brushing her hair or wearing three layers, a hat, and a scarf.

He joined them at the stop sign they gathered at and joked around with the guys. Jaclyn and Molly always stood a few feet in front of them.

Molly wondered if his mom was awake to make sure he wore warm enough clothes.

That was the thing about living there. Everybody knew everybody. Molly knew Luke only had a mom, no dad. She asked her parents why this was, which they replied to with “some families aren’t proper.” Whatever that meant.

She heard her mom talk to other moms on the street about Luke’s mom. From what Molly could tell, they said not nice things. Luke’s mom seldom left the house, and when she did, other moms took note. They called her things like crazy, and even _batshit._ It upset Molly. School was always saying to be nice to one another. Was there an exception when you got older?

The bus finally arrived. Jaclyn got on first, saying her cheerful _morning!_ to their driver. Molly began to follow, when she accidentally stepped the wrong way on ice and flew back. She probably would’ve fell back on the curb and bust her head open if someone hadn’t caught her. 

She craned her head back to make eye contact with her savior. Luke gave her a lopsided grin, blue eyes twinkling. “You good?” he asked.

“Ye-yeah,” she stuttered, face burning hot. “Thanks,” she managed to say, getting on the bus. 

“No problem,” he called behind her. 

Molly could see Jaclyn already in their seat at the designated fourth grade section at the front of the bus. She wore a Cheshire cat smile.

Luke and his friend sat in the seat next to them.

“See,” Luke said, facing the two girls. “Taking the bus is dangerous, and sleep depriving.”

“Yeah, it’s not fair everyone else gets to sleep in and not take the chances of cracking their skull open every morning,” Jaclyn agreed, elbowing Molly slyly to jump in the conversation.

She mustered the courage, as she wasn’t sure she’d get the chance to ever have a conversation with Luke Castellan under any other circumstances ever again. “I wish my parents would drive me,” she contributed.

Luke nodded. “Tomorrow, I can get us a ride,” he said after a moment of thinking.

Jaclyn’s eyebrows raised. “Really? Doesn’t your mom want to sleep in? That’s why my parents won’t drive me.”

Luke smirked. “Trust me. Meet in my driveway tomorrow at seven sharp.”

As soon as they got to school, Molly let out a squeal she’d been holding in for the past half an hour bus ride. “Oh my God! His mom’s going to drive us! Maybe every morning!” she exclaimed.

Jaclyn smiled for her. “You actually talked to him! You’ll be dating in no time.”

“Shut up!”

“It’s true!”

The rest of the day, Molly thought about him. He was officially her knight in shining armor. Not only had he saved her from a possible serious brain injury, he’d also be saving her sleep the next day. 

That evening, she decided that because something mildly interesting finally happened in her life, she would start a diary. She’d gotten one for her birthday, but never knew what to write. Now, she had something.

 _February Sixth, 1996,_ she titled the page in a sparkly blue pen.

_Today, Luke Castellan caught me when I slipped at the bus stop! I stepped the wrong way on some ice and almost fell back and hit my head. I would’ve been concussed or dead if he hadn’t caught me. I finally got to talk to him, with Jaclyn there. He told us he hates the bus (I do too, but Momma won’t drive me in the morning like almost every other kid) and that he could get us a ride tomorrow. He said it really cooly. His mom will probably drive us tomorrow. I haven’t seen her in a long time and Mom and other ladies say she is batsh*t, which sounds really mean. I think Mom would be upset if I told her that’s who is driving us, so I’ll try to make sure she doesn’t see. If Luke becomes my boyfriend, I hope my parents are nice to him. Part of me thinks they won’t be._

  * _Molly_



Finally, it was the next morning. Molly left her house at 6:30, like she normally would if she was going to the bus, as to not raise suspicion. She said goodbye to her parents and left the house.

The dark morning shielded her pretty well, so she snuck off to Jaclyn’s house and rapped on her window.

Jaclyn was still in her pajamas, scribbling away at math homework when she noticed. She came over to open the window. “Mol, it’s 6:45! He said not for another 15 minutes!”

“I know,” Molly nodded, helping herself jump up through Jaclyn’s window. “I’m just so excited.”

“Yeah, it was nice not to have to leave the house at 6:30. We could probably leave even later if his mom always drives us. School doesn’t start till 7:30.”

“If this happens everyday, maybe we really will date!” Molly exclaimed giddily.

She waited on the bed as her best friend got ready, her mind in wonderland. She imagined maybe if they got close enough, Luke would hang out with them during recess.

The two left Jaclyn’s house at 6:55. They didn’t need to sneak out, as Jaclyn’s parents slept ‘till 8:00. Molly wished her mom was that chill.

They made their way to Luke’s driveway, where he was waiting next to his mom’s Honda Civic. “Ready?” he asked with a lopsided grin. One of the other boys from the bus stop was there, Dustin. 

“Yup! Where’s your mom?” Molly responded.

Luke and Dustin shared a mischievous glance at each other. “Asleep,” Luke said casually. “Molly, you take shotgun.” With that, he climbed in the driver’s side and put the keys in the ignition.

Jaclyn and Molly’s eyes bugged out. “No way,” Jaclyn laughed. “There’s no way _you_ can drive.” 

“Watch me,” Luke responded, revving the engine, which made Molly sweat her mom would come outside to search for where the noise was coming from. “You girls coming?” he asked.

This was completely out of her comfort zone, Molly decided. Her parents would murder her if they saw her get in a car being driven by a fourth grader who was seven years away from even a permit. Jaclyn got in without hesitation, mouthing _come on_ to her. 

Molly took a deep breath and climbed in. 

Surprisingly, Luke could drive. He even used turn signals. “Where did you learn to drive?” she asked as he waited at an intersection.

“Got bored, and Mom barely takes this thing out anyways,” he said checking a mirror.

“So your mom doesn’t know?”

“Nah, she doesn’t notice shit,” he replied, making the turn.

Music blasted on the radio, and Dustin and Jaclyn were singing along loudly in the back seat. 

Finally, they made it to school, all grinning from their blatantly illegal ride to school. Luke parked far in the back of the teachers lot and slid the car keys in his pocket. They quickly made their escape from the car, as any teacher seeing it would mean huge trouble.

Recess was a dream come true. Dustin and Luke hung out with Molly and Jaclyn, and they all discussed again how cool the car ride was.

At the end of the day, Jaclyn and Molly took the bus home. All of them piling into Luke’s car while all the teachers were around might raise suspicion, as well as the possibility of their parents seeing them.

That evening, Molly wrote in her diary again.

_February Seventh, 1996_

_Hi diary! Today was insane! Luke drove me and Jaclyn to school and his friend Dustin. I think Dustin and Jaclyn should date. Anyways, Luke can drive! It’s a big secret though. Driving at our age is very illegal. Luke is good at it though. He said his mom doesn’t notice. I think it's really cool. He and Dustin hung out with us at recess also! He said tomorrow to come to his house at 7:15. I’ll go to Jaclyn’s first so Mom doesn’t notice. She would be so mad._

  * _Molly_



The tradition continued. Every morning, Molly would leave her house and say bye to her mom per usual. Then, she’d jump up into Jaclyn’s window and wait there. Her and Jaclyn would usually sleep a little more, then head to Luke’s where Dustin already was.

Luke always insisted she go to the passenger’s seat, which made her blush.

At school, they’d all hang out and chat. Jaclyn and Dustin seemed to really like each other.

It wasn’t until one day in March that Jaclyn and Molly got off the bus to their moms waiting, which was unusual. In Molly’s mother’s hands was a pink notebook.

They both looked furious. “What’s happening?” Jaclyn asked.

Molly was too nervous to respond. She felt like throwing up.

“What the _fuck_ were you thinking?” Molly’s mom demanded immediately as soon as the pair got off the bus and all other kids were out of earshot.

No TV for a month, her mom decided. No hanging out with Jaclyn either. (Jaclyn wasn’t too mad at her, but she too was in deep shit.)

At least she’d gotten one thing she wished for: her mother would be driving her to school. “You can’t be trusted otherwise,” her mom had said. “If I even see you talk to that little delinquent, TV will be gone even longer. Do you know how _embarrassing_ this is for me? If other moms saw _you_ in a car with Crazy May’s kid… No, I can’t even think about it.”

Luke wasn’t at school that day. She hadn’t even gotten the chance to tell him she was in trouble. As she and Jaclyn got off at the bus stop, she heard a fit of yelling. It came from Luke’s house, and suddenly a door was slammed. Luke stomped into his mother’s car, in front of all the other children to see. 

“Luke!” she called out, meeting him as he pulled out of his driveway. Jaclyn tagged along. “Where are you going?”

Tears streamed his face that he was obviously trying to hide. “I’m leaving.”

“To where?”

“Anywhere. My mom’s insane. She did something stupid and it broke her, all because of my shit dad.”

Molly’s mind raced. She never heard anything of Luke’s dad. Impulsively, she said, “Take me with you.”

Luke stifled a laugh. “No way, Mol. You have it good here. A good, mortal, life. Thanks for being a good friend.”

 _Mortal?_ She thought to herself. Before she could say more, he sped off.

Molly was thirteen when she saw Luke again, and she hadn’t even gotten the chance to talk to him. 

Her mom was driving them to the nail salon, making her way up their street, which passed Luke’s house.

Molly always looked, as if he’d magically be back. 

Today was different. 

“You know, it really isn’t too early to study for SATs. If you even want a chance at Stanford… Holy shit-”

Her mom had seen it as well. On the porch of the Castellan’s house were three kids, two teens and a little girl. One was Luke. He was older, handsomer. A girl was limping next to him, hanging onto him for support. Her hair was black and choppy, and she wore a torn up leather jacket. The last was the little girl, who was blonde and clutching onto a large duffle bag.

“Jesus, that kid ran away years ago. I should call CPS or something,” her mother said, staring.

Just as Molly went to open the car door, her mother locked it. “Oh no you don’t. Your fourth grade boyfriend looks like even more of a delinquent now.”

There was no arguing with her mother. Molly stared at him in defeat. Just as they pulled away, a tall man with Luke’s face opened the front door.

Molly was 22 now. She considered herself pretty successful. She was almost done with her bachelors in Engineering at Stanford. For the most part, she’d lived up to her parents intense dreams. She even came home to visit for a particular week in August. They were getting older, so she took it upon herself to take their little rat dog, Sparky, on a walk. As she made her way up the road, something peculiar was happening. Someone was actually leaving the Castellan residence. 

It was a boy, maybe twelve or thirteen. His black hair covered most of his face, and despite the Connecticut summer heat, he wore a huge aviator jacket.

“Hey!” she called out as he walked down the steps. 

The boy turned suddenly, like a deer in headlights. “Uh, hi.”

Molly jogged over, pulling the growling Chihuahua by it’s leash. “I’m a neighbor, is Luke home?” She didn’t mean to be so blunt, but she couldn’t control herself.

The boy’s eyes darkened. “The Luke you know is dead,” he said dramatically. If she wasn’t so tense, she might’ve laughed at the scrawny emo kid in front of her, but his words stung.

Without another word, he turned and walked down the street and around the corner.

Molly tried to follow, but he had disappeared.

  
  



	5. nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nico hasn't been to school in years which made me wonder: does this kid know basic math? the answer is no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a crack chapter

Lily was student council president, president of multiple clubs, and an NHS student. She was very involved in the community.

So naturally, she was always asked to show around new students.

Not that she minded too much, it meant dibs on the hottest new guys. She’d put on her _hi, new kid!_ smile. She’d talk about their beautiful, diverse school, as if it wasn’t 92% white and kids didn’t get suspended for smoking in the bathroom once a week.

The works. 

She made her way to the counseling center bright and early before first period to get the new kid.

“Hello, Lillian!” Mrs. Fletcher, one of the counselors said. Beside her was one of the oddest people she’d ever seen. The kid was skinny, from what she could tell. His face was kind of gaunt, like he’d recently been kidnapped and starved or something for multiple years and just had been rescued. His black hair was flowy and somewhat long. He was still attractive somehow, with the upturned nose and big brown eyes with dark, long lashes. His outfit was certainly… interesting. He wore black cargo pants, okay normal. And a big bright yellow Hawaiian shirt, like someone dressed him and really didn’t want his first day of high school to go well.

“This is Nico di Angelo,” Mrs. Fletcher said. “He’s been homeschooled for years, right Nico?”

The guy nodded.

“Lily here will show you around. You said you um… ‘didn’t care’ what classes you took? So until we sort that out I’ve aligned your schedules.”

Lily stifled a laugh. She could imagine Mrs. Fletcher’s cheery smile falter when this kid said he didn’t care about his classes. Maybe this could be interesting.

“Alright, I’ll let you guys go. First period is in twenty minutes, so feel free to walk around and if you two are late to first period no worries.”

Lily nodded and opened the door for them to exit the room.

“So, where are you from?” Lily asked to make conversation.

The kid shrugged. “Everywhere, I guess. Born in Venice, moved a lot.”

Lily nodded. That was _pretty_ cool, and Italian guys are _pretty_ hot. “Were you excited to go to public school?”

Nico shrugged again. Was that all he did? “Last week my step-mom said I need to socialize and get out of the house during spring. And my boyfriend said I might fall behind too much in school. So here I am.”

 _Boyfriend,_ damn. Oh well, there are always more new kids. “So you decided to come to school last week?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

They walked around more, Lily making more small talk. Finally, the first period bell rang.

First period was math, which they both had apparently. Lily took Algebra 2/Trigonometry, like most sophomores. The teacher let her and Nico do a review packet. They sat at two desks in front of a window overlooking a parking lot.

“Okay, let’s do number 1. It starts at basic algebra, which was like 8th grade, so it’s gonna be annoying but she’ll want to see your work,” Lily said.

Nico picked up his pencil. “Factor,” he read. “X squared plus 3x minus 4.”

Lily waited for him to do so. All Nico did was stare blankly at the paper. He looked kind of frustrated. “Should I know this?”

“Um… yeah,” she responded.

“Oh. I guess school’s not for me. Thanks for the tour though,” he said. “May I go to the bathroom?” he asked their teacher.

Mrs. Reed nodded kindly. Nico stood up and left.

Two minutes later she saw him exit the school from the window, get in a limo, and leave.

Nico di Angelo didn’t come back.

Lily was left with no explanation for the weirdness she'd just witnessed.  
  



End file.
